Target
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: Set in Eclipse: What would have happened if Bella came home from her 'slumber party' while Riley was still in her room?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: What would have happened if Bella came home from her 'slumber party' while Riley was still in her room?_

**Okay, this was actually my very first little story, and I had already posted it on here some time ago, completed. But then today I accidentally deleted it. Don't ask me how I managed that one, because I already feel extremely stupid about it. I mean, honestly, how can you accidentally delete your own story when it asks you _'Are you sure you want to delete this story?_'! -_- So stupid. **

**On the plus side, though, it gives me the opportunity to go back over it and fix mistakes. :D**

**Anyway, here it is again. Hope you enjoy it...again.**

* * *

.:BPOV - PART 1:.

I was glad to finally be going home. It felt like I spent more time being girlie this weekend than I ever planned to do in my life. Alice was dropping me off, to keep up with the slumber party charade. She had packed me a few bags of new clothes as clear evidence that we had gone to Olympia as promised, and threatened that I had better put those clothes to good use. I sighed.

"Oh," she said suddenly, right before we turned onto me street. "Charlie's not home yet, I suppose Edward could have dropped you off after all."

Charlie must be working late tonight, I thought. Or maybe he was at Billy's. Either way I wasn't complaining. It was nice to come home and not have to play up the charade immediately.

We pulled up in front of my house. Despite being relaxed about Charlie's absence, the house looked so empty, so lonely... "You'll tell Edward to come over now then, right?" I asked Alice hopefully.

She laughed at my expression. "Don't worry, Bella. As soon as I get home I'll tell him it's safe to come over."

I got out, shut the door, and waved after her as she sped off down the street. Once she was out of sight I carried my things up the porch. To my confusion, the door was unlocked. I pushed it and it swung silently open, creaking a bit before hitting the wall. I stared into the quiet house for a moment before I shuffled in, dropping the bags at the foot of the stairs and kicking the door shut behind me. Nothing seemed out of place, I noted.

In the kitchen there was a post-it note hanging from the fridge.

__

Working late tonight…again. Sorry. Don't worry about waiting for me for dinner. I'll order pizza at the station. -Dad

I crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash. I still had a little time before Alice got back to the house and Edward came over. I decided to clean up and take a shower before he arrived.

Reaching the top of the stairs I felt oddly tense and on edge. My subconscious instincts were reacting to something, but I couldn't tell what. I slowed my pace, trying to be as quiet as possible, listening for any sound. All was silent. I looked behind me cautiously, but everything seemed normal. I brushed it off as nothing. I was just being paranoid with all the newborn talk, and with Victoria— I winced at the name— still out there, and the door being unlocked when it shouldn't have been….

I pushed my bedroom door open and walked in. A sudden chill ran down my spine, and immediately ice cold hands slid around my throat and pulled me back, pinning me up against the wall in a tight grasp. I gasped as I stared into the deep red crimson eyes of a vampire.

I could feel my heart pounding, terrified against my chest.

The vampire stared at me thirstily but made no attempt at my throat. I stared back at him with wide, panicked eyes. He seemed to be deliberating something. He was fighting the urge to kill me, I recognized. But why?

I realized then that I was holding my breath. I exhaled slowly, but stopped when the vampire's lips curled and his venom soaked teeth showed. A low grumble came from his chest as his grip tightened.

I had no idea why he was here. He was not familiar, I did not recognize him at all. Did he just randomly choose my house to wander into? Maybe he happened upon my strong scent and followed it here. But that was too much of a coincidence with everything that's going on. I suddenly remembered Charlie, and was glad he had to work late.

But still, no explanation I thought of could tell me why I was still alive. I should have been drained lifeless by now. Yet here I was, still pinned, still terrified, still waiting to be eaten. The vampire only continued to glare at me.

I heard the engine of a car shutdown from outside and a door slam. The vampire's head snapped in the direction of my window.

My thoughts went directly to Alice. She would have seen this. She must have come back immediately. Probably called Edward on her way, and they were coming for me. Maybe I wouldn't die here, I thought hopefully.

The front door opened and my stomach sank in absolute fear and alarm when Alice's voice was not the one that echoed through the house.

"Bella!" Charlie called from the front room. "Bells, you home?"

Dread washed through me. My own life suddenly seemed extremely unimportant. My father couldn't be here, not now! I thought he was working late tonight? What was I going to do? I couldn't let Charlie die.

"Please," I whispered through my fear. It was barely audible, but the vampire seemed to have heard it just fine. He hissed as his head shot back to me. I struggled to find the right words. "You can have me," I managed to say, "but please don't hurt him."

He tilted his head slightly to the side, contemplating my request. Then something else caught his attention, and he looked toward my window again. I didn't know what it was, too faint for my ears probably.

"Bella?" Charlie called again, coming up the stairs.

No! No, no, no!

He reached the top and his footsteps grew closer. I whined softly, as the strange vampire turned his attention back to me. He looked just as panicked as I felt. Charlie knocked on my door, but began turning the handle without waiting for an answer.

"Don't come in!" I screamed as loud as I could. The vampire hissed quietly at my sudden burst.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, worried now. Luckily he didn't come in. "Is everything alright? I was calling you-"

"Yeah," I gasped out. The vampire stared at me, letting me talk for him. "Everything's fine."

Charlie hesitated outside my door. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

I wracked my brain for an answer. My eyes wandered around the room, trying to find anything that could possibly be a good enough excuse. "I'm…changing." It was the best I could come up with, but it worked.

"Oh, alright. I'll be downstairs." Charlie said walking off. I sighed with relief.

My capturer's head snapped to look at my window again, this time his face was fearful. Before I registered what was happening, he flung me onto his back and flew out my window.

We were flying through the forest, the air suddenly much colder than I remembered it being. I held back my terrified screams, unsure of whether we were far enough away from Charlie so he, or any other warm blooded human for that matter, wouldn't come looking for me.

It felt like minutes had passed before the vampire finally stopped, abruptly throwing me down on the ground. I scrambled up and away from him until my back hit a tree. I was too afraid to budge from my spot, too worried to make any sudden movements. I had no clue of what to expect from this odd intruder.

I swallowed, noticing how dry my throat actually was.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice hoarse. It was the only thing I could think of to say. I knew what he wanted though. He wanted me, my blood. It still made no sense considering he was still struggling greatly to fight that burning urge in his throat, but I knew there was nothing else he could possibly want with me.

"Just stay there and wait," he spat, finally speaking as he scanned the area. His voice was fierce. He sounded frightening and frightened at the same time.

I looked around too. We were not anywhere special, not from what I could tell. Looked just like any other part of Forks, if we were even in Forks still, which I highly doubted considering how long we ran, and at our speed. It made me wonder what happened to Alice. Didn't she see this? Why hadn't she come back? My eyes rested on the creature in front of me. He looked more dangerous now that I actually have a better view of him. Maybe I'm glad Alice didn't come back. I couldn't imagine her fighting this guy. I shuddered, thinking of her crouched, ready to spring at this hungry, dangerous looking vampire, who would snarl in return and lunge for her in defense. The thought made me sick.

Yes, I am grateful Alice had stayed away, no matter her reason for doing so.

"Riley!"

The sound made me jump, a soft scream that had been building in my throat released. Another vampire appeared from the left. Her black hair was untidy, and her eyes glowed bright red, like she had just feasted on a human. I felt how wide my eyes were as she glared at me.

"Riley, that's her!" she said menacingly. She sniffed the air and crouched, facing me. My body was trembling as I slid clumsily around the tree. "That's her…" she said again. Her voice trailed off in a hiss, and suddenly she lunged herself at me.

I screamed, ducking and clasping my eyes closed in a panicked reaction.

There was an angry growl and frustrated snarls from two different directions. I realized, with a sense of mixed shock and relief, that I was still, somehow, alive. I braved a peek and saw the black-haired female being fought back by Riley— I suppose his name was— and someone else. I had no time to focus on the other one, as there was a screeching cry that pounded in my head. I had to cover my ears and turn away. I opened my eyes again and my gaze focused on the open path in front of me. Instinctively, to get away, I sprinted forward, dodging trees as I went. The crying had stopped behind me, though I still heard hissing and snarling. I paid it no attention. I was running on pure instinct. Or stupidity. I knew I had no chance outrunning a vampire, or running without falling over for that matter, but I had to try, didn't I?

Something snatched my arm and yanked me back. I felt my shoulder blade pop, and I gasped at the uncomfortable pain. I was thrown to the ground again, and I immediately pressed my hand against my shoulder. I could feel it wasn't connected right.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

When I looked up, the pain vanished, and my whole body and mind became numb.

There, just a few feet away from me, with her wild orange hair waving destructively in the breeze, and her dark eyes glaring murderously at me, was my nightmare.

__

Victoria.

"You've been out of my reach for far too long," she said. "It is a real pity you had to get mixed up in all of this, really." Her voice was more angelic and high, than the fierce, deathly sound I always imagined it to be. Then she laughed, the sound like wind chimes. "Well, actually, I _not _a total loss. Your blood does smell absolutely appealing, more than anyone I've ever encountered. I am just dying to taste it, figuratively speaking of course. I never noticed your scent before, though. Maybe that's why James took such a liking to you— he caught your scent more than I did." Her smirk grew serious at the sound of her deceased mate's name. She narrowed her eyes.

The more she stared, the more I cringed away. This was it. It was over. I would die here by the hands of Victoria, just as my nightmares had predicted. There was no escaping. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

I tried to look on the brighter side of it, as I tried not to cry. It was better if it ended here. With me out of the way no one will have to fight Victoria. No one will have to get hurt because of me. Jacob and his pack. Charlie. The Cullens. _Edward_. They won't have to worry about Victoria anymore.

A salty tear escaped down my cheek.

"Tears already?" she laughed in disbelief. "You really are a weak creature aren't you? No challenge at all. At first I was having difficulty, I admit, with your pet dogs." She sounded disgusted as she spat the word out. "But then the Cullens returned, and I realized I wasn't the only one those wolves irritated. Their petty arguments, and anxiety over whatever truce they made, created quite a fun little game." She laughed delightfully at the memory. "It was also more challenging with the psychic, but I was hoping to put my strategizing to good use. I sent Riley," she nodded her head in his direction. My heart jumped in instinctive fright. I had forgotten him completely. "I sent him to your home..." She paused when she assessed the look on my face. "Not to get you," she assured. Like that made me feel any better. "But to get everything he could with your scent."

I tried to make sense of it, but I couldn't. Victoria already knew my scent.

"I figured your psychic vampire would be watching me, so I consistently kept changing my mind. She had no idea did she?" She grinned wickedly. Her venomous sharp teeth exposed, causing more terror to strike my already paralyzed mind. "But he comes back with you instead," she continued, shaking her head in visible disappointment. "All that time-consuming work for nothing."

She eyed me strangely. I backed away automatically. My body was in fight or flight mode, and I knew I couldn't fight. Running was my only instinctive option. But logically, I knew there was nothing humanly possible I could do.

Suddenly she was gone. My eyes widened further. I scanned the area, my eyes rapidly moving from one spot to the next, but I couldn't spot her.

Something pounded into my back. I went flying, face first into the ground ahead of me. I felt Victoria's ice cold hands wrap around my ankles.

"Hmm…you won't try to run, will you?" she asked thoughtfully.

I jumped as a buzzing sound erupted from my pocket. It was my cell phone. The noise shifted and was no longer coming from me, but from Victoria's hand.

"Ah, it's Edward." She smiled down at me. "You think he's worried?" She asked doubtfully. "I don't see why he should be," she said harshly through her clenched jaw as she stepped down forcefully against my left ankle.

I heard my bones crack and break in agony, and I screamed as the pain spiraled up my leg, my fingers digging into the dirt. I gripped the earth like it was my savior, that it could stop the torture I knew was coming, that I was already in. I could hear Laurent's words even now, the words that haunted me up till this day: _If you knew what she had planned for you…_

She laughed without humor. "If anything, he probably should be thanking me. He no longer has an obligation to you. No more having to worry. No more anxiety and siding with werewolves." She placed her foot lightly on my other ankle.

I attempted to move. I pushed myself forward— half crawling, half slithering— not making any progress at all. My focus was blurring as my pain filled tears gushed out. I gasped and fell limp as she crushed my other ankle. My body trembled from the pain being inflicted. I could feel that my feet were twisted in abnormal directions, though I refused to look, to see the evidence.

"Maybe I should answer," she said, as the phone continued to vibrate, seeming to pay no mind at all to the quiet whining slipping through my lips.

I helplessly crawled forward yet again, scraping my nails across the ground, and grabbing anything I could to pull me away from the vengeful fiery red-head determined to make me suffer in absolute torment before killing me off completely.

Victoria was walking at a steady, slow human pace, keeping with me as she continued to talk to herself. I wasn't getting anywhere. I wondered why I was even trying.

"I'll let him talk to you," she concluded finally, as she kicked me harshly in the side to stop me from trying to get away. I heard a couple of ribs crack in the process. I whimpered, trying to keep in control of myself.

Another buzz from my phone and she flipped it open, putting it to my ear. "Say hello," she paused and added, "or, more appropriately, goodbye." Her smile was that of hateful enjoyment.

Edward said nothing at first, until he realized someone had answered. "Bella? Bella, are you there? Bella?"

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Please answer me!"

I cleared my throat, and he reacted to the sound. "Is that you, Bella? Answer me! Please!" Worry was obvious in his unusually loud voice. I pictured the way his marble forehead would crease from the anxiety, how his eyes— whether topaz or onyx— would look pained. I felt horrible at once. Worse than my ankles being broken and mangled was Edward's face when he was troubled and hurting.

"Ed-ward," I tried again.

"Bella!" He didn't sound even a bit relieved. It sounded more stressed, if anything. "Bella, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Edward," I said again. I didn't want to talk to him, didn't want him to hear me like this. But I knew Victoria was giving me no choice. So I knew I had to apologize to him. "I'm…so sorry, Edward…"

"What's wrong? Bella, please! Where are-"

I interrupted him with a heart wrenching scream, which very nearly ruptured my eardrums. I threw my head back in pure pain, and cried as Victoria distorted my leg, slowly twisting it around in the most unnatural way possible. I felt my limbs tear, and knee pop piercingly out of place, cracking deafeningly through the air. Numbness took hold of me. My head swam in fuzz and darkness. I whimpered loudly, straining in evident torture as I battled unconsciousness. My mind was clouded. My surroundings were outlined in bright red and black, sometimes appearing green, while white spots sporadically popped up everywhere I looked, making me dizzy.

Victoria was telling me something, but I failed to hear her. My senses were momentarily crippled, or permanently for all I knew. I rolled on my back, gasping for air, for a sign of life, but I couldn't grasp anything. No sense of reality was around me anymore. I was lost in a thick haze of distress.

My hearing came slowly back. Victoria's words became more clear as she spoke.

"You should be grateful. I let you say goodbye, an option James and I never got," she spat.

She kicked me in the same side with the fracturing ribs again. I moaned at the stab it brought, but it was nothing compared to how my leg felt, how it still feels.

Victoria's laughter sounded more maniacal now than it was before.

I thought I was beginning to lose myself when the earth started to shake. I gripped the ground for support, clawing away until my nails were dull and the tips of my fingers were raw and bloody. Sobs escaped from my dry lips, and I realized what the shaking was. I had broken down and was panting for air, tears flowing nonstop out of my blind eyes. The damage was too great, I couldn't stand it.

"If you would like, I could save you some," her dark trill laughter rang through the forest. Something snapped. I jumped, bracing for the pain I knew was on it's way, but I felt nothing new. My body was possibly comatose from all the pain. It would be no surprise to me.

Processing her last words through my muffled thoughts, I couldn't make sense of them. What was she talking about? Save me some? Some of what? It came to my attention that she might not have been even talking to me this whole time. And the snap might have been the shutting of my cell phone.

"Bella, you smell absolutely inviting."

I could hear the thirst simmering from her mouth as she spoke the words. "However, the fun isn't over yet."

I flinched internally, but my body was unresponsive. I just wanted to die. I wanted to be free from all this agony. I wanted to be away from here, away from her. I wanted my nightmare to end.

* * *

**I'll be posting up chapters as I finish editing them. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

.:EPOV:.

I was at my piano, gliding my fingers over the keys in a beautiful melody. Esme was sitting at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall and sketching designs about how she'd like to re-model the old home she's been busy restoring. She always mused that her work turned out better when I was playing. I made a note in the back of my head to make sure I compose a CD for her, as I did for Bella, since I can't very well be with her all the time.

A car pulled onto the dirt drive that lead to the house. It was Alice. My hands continued to move harmoniously over the ebony and ivory keys, but inside I was impatient for her return. She had gone to drop Bella off at her house, keeping with the slumber party charade for Bella's father. I knew it would be at least another hour before I could go see her - Charlie was still under the impression I wasn't home yet from my camping trip - but I still hoped that maybe something change of plans could grant me the opportunity to be with Bella sooner.

But, perhaps, I should have been cautious of what I asked for.

I was right in the middle of a song when I froze, halting the music. Esme's pencil stopped sketching. She looked down at me curiously, and upon seeing my face, she grew nervous.

Alice's thoughts were screaming at me. Shouting that something was wrong. Her mind was going crazy with worry, despite her greatest efforts to come to some reasonable explanation that didn't involve...Victoria. Just thinking that name made me involuntarily growl.

Esme did not miss it. "What is it?" she asked anxiously. The others were listening to us now, each had stopped their previous activities, knowing Alice's thoughts as she drove up the path was causing my stress.

As the car screeched to a halt along the drive, I was already out the front door, Jasper right on my tail, able to feel the panic streaming out of his wife.

"Alice, what's happening?" I demanded. I hated how scared she seemed to be, and I detested even more that it was about Bella.

She hopped out of the car and looked at me with an earnest expression, her eyes betraying a hint of guilt. Her thoughts were jumbled, confused as to why this was happening.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, feeling the tension coming from both of us now.

"Bella has disappeared from my sight," Alice answered him worriedly, her eyes distant. "I can't see her. I don't understand what's wrong."

There was silence as I watched Alice's memories. She had dropped Bella off no problem. Charlie wasn't home. Bella has asked to tell me to come as soon as I could. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything appeared perfectly normal.

I glanced at Carlisle, who's thoughts caught my attention.

"That's possible…" I told him out loud. "It could be the wolves." I clarified for the others. But that wasn't going to stop me from checking. Jacob was very close to being just as dangerous as Victoria in my eyes. Any slip of his self-control meant Bella would be hurt or worse, and I would not, could not allow that to happen to her.

Alice was shaking her head, and my eyes narrowed. "It's doesn't seem right, though. Something feels strange about the whole thing. It isn't just like she disappeared, it feels like someone is blocking her from me, purposely."

Suddenly, I was running through the trees at my maximum speed. Alice was right. I could see the difference in her head. This was no werewolf corrupting her visions. Bella was in trouble. I didn't need anymore explanation as to what could possibly be keeping Alice from seeing Bella. I would not continue to wonder about it while Bella was still out of my sight, unprotected. We'd figure it out when she was safe.

"Edward, wait up," Emmett called. He was a ways behind me, but I didn't slow my pace for him. Jasper and Alice were gliding through the trees next to him; Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie just behind them.

When her house came into view the first thing I noticed was that Bella was not in there. Panic rippled through me. When my family caught up, instantly realizing what I first noticed, we split up, surrounding the perimeter of the house, and keeping an intent eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Charlie was resting in his usual spot on the couch, oblivious to the fact that his daughter was missing. I made my way to her bedroom window, but I had no need to go any further than right outside of it.

The new scent hit me hard. The smell was so potent, so strong. I froze in place as the shock engulfed me. My eyes widened in rage and terror. My worst fears have become a reality. Bella was gone, and a filthy vampire had been in her room! She had come home to it. Had walked right into his arms!

Fury shook me.

Jasper came around the house, feeling strange about the emotions I was letting off. That's when he smelled it, too. His eyes widened, and he spoke quickly to the others, who went on red alert.

"How?" Alice whispered in disbelief, eyes scanning everywhere. "I was monitoring her every minute! I should have seen this coming earlier, why hadn't I seen it?"

"It's not your fault, Alice," Carlisle reassured her. Good. I was too panic-sticken to worry over Alice's blindness or her guilt. I just needed to find Bella, who I had so carelessly let get kidnapped.

The trail of this kidnapping vampire headed north, Bella's scent with him. What kind of vampire would take her without feeding on her first? I cringed at the thought of having found her body here covered in blood. Reasonably, being taken was a better alternative. It meant we still had some kind of a chance, though the circumstances made no sense to me. My sharp hiss of frustration echoed quietly through the still air. I ducked back into the covering of the woods, punching off a piece of a tree as I went. I began to follow the scent's trail in an urgent pursuit.

"It doesn't make any sense," Carlisle was saying as my family struggled to keep up with my speed. "Who, other than Victoria, would want to take Bella? The scent is unfamiliar, but it is most definitely not just a coincidence. How could it be?"

"Maybe Victoria hasn't been working alone after all," Emmett considered, making my head ache.

I yanked out my cell phone. Everyone watched me with doubtful expressions, knowing exactly who I was calling. I knew the odds of Bella picking up weren't in my favor, but I refused to not try.

"That is possible..." Carlisle said, responding warily to Emmett's suggestion. Nobody wanted to believe that to be true, but facts are facts.

I held my breath as the phone began to ring. Despite the grim odds, I still found myself hoping that she would answer. I wished desperately that she was all right. If anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

The others were quiet, except for their thoughts, which I tried to tune out. Some were picturing the worst case scenario if we failed to reach Bella in time, wherever she was. It was something I'd rather not think about, because I knew exactly what I would do if that situation turned out true, considering I have been in that position before. If Bella died - I flinched - I would have no problem repeating my previous actions from a few months ago... And, for my family, I terribly hope it never needs to come down to that again. However, it was a moot point. Bella would not die. I would never allow it. Last time, regrettably, I wasn't around to protect her. This time, however, I _will_ be there.

My eyes flared with determination.

After my thoughts had come to their conclusive outcome, I realized the ringing had stopped. The phone hadn't gone dead though; someone had picked up.

"Bella? Bella, are you there?"

My family stiffened, every one of them waiting to see if she really was.

"Bella?"

There was no answer, but I knew someone was there now. I could hear a quiet, heavy breathing. "Please answer me!" I pleaded. The expression on my face twisted. Helpless, vulnerable, pained - that's how I felt. The pity and fear echoing from the thoughts of my family was a confirmation of that assessment.

Still there was nothing on the other line.

Just as I was about to hang up and try again, someone cleared their throat on the other end. I reacted instantly to the familiarity of it. "Is that you, Bella?" I asked desperately. "Answer me! Please!" Give me a sign that you're okay. Give me some form of hope, Bella!

"…Ed-ward," came a meek, broken voice, that I immediately recognized as hers.

"Bella!" I cried in even more worry than before. The sound of her voice did not relieve any anxiety I felt. She was hurt, it was evident in the weakness of her voice. Not to mention she was alone somewhere with an unknown vampire. "Bella, where are you? Are you hurt?" God, I knew she was... A heavy swell of pain shot through me.

Esme was watching me with frightened eyes, clutching Carlisle's hand tighter and tighter as her nerves rebounded through her.

Emmett was the closest to me, eyebrows furrowed as he listened to what I was saying. He was on acute alert, waiting to catch up to the enemy. He was ready for a fight. Rosalie glided silently behind him, no emotion on her face or in her thoughts.

Alice was intensely paying attention, taking in every word I said. Trying to figure out, like the rest of us, if Bella was okay. Jasper was attempting to sooth some of the tension in the air, but he was failing, and he knew it.

"Edward. I'm…so sorry, Edward." Her beautiful voice cracked at the end and my eyes widened. What was she apologizing for? She had done nothing wrong. She wasn't giving up on me was she? No! This was all my fault. Why had I let this happen to her? She was injured, wounded, hurting. And I wasn't there to help her! Another stab ruptured my heart.

"What's wrong? Bella, please!" I would find her, I swear it. "Where are you-"

My question was interrupted, fiercely. The most tortured, bloodcurdling scream erupted from Bella's end of the line... From Bella herself. I stopped dead in my tracks, frozen, paralyzed, as her never-easing scream wrenched at my heart with every passing millisecond, leaving me numb and horror-struck. "BELLA!" I yelled fantically into the phone on impulse. My dead heart would be pounding restlessly in absolute fear, crushing itself against my stone chest. Nothing should ever cause Bella so much physical distress. Nothing! What happened to her? What was going on? Where was she? She needed me, and I was helpless and lost.

I barely noticed the repulsed, frightful, stunned eyes of my family, who were staring horrified at me. They had heard, quite clearly, what had just taken place.

"Bella! Bella-"

"I'm sorry, Bella is too busy writhing in agony at the moment. Can I take a message?" snickered a sickeningly sweet female voice, that I've only heard in thoughts until now.

Flames wove around me, caressing me, continuing to burn through me, fueled by the insurmountable hatred I felt toward this vile, vengeful vampire who had intentionally inflicted whatever torture upon Bella that would cause her to shriek in the way she had.

"Victoria," I hissed menacingly. Alice growled involuntarily. Emmett and Jasper tensed, their muscles flexing and lips curling up to bare their teeth. My eyes gleamed with pure disgust, and then in alarm. She had Bella. "If you dare-"

"Oh, don't waste your time with pointless threats, dear Edward. You and I both know she will be dead in a matter of seconds. After I have my fun, of course." I heard her smile devilishly.

My body was shaking as I strained to stay in control of myself.

"You should be grateful," she continued. "I let you say goodbye. An option James and I never got," she spat, a growl trailing at the end of her sentence.

"I will kill you," I growled, pronouncing each word slowly, emphasizing the promise behind them.

"You don't like that I'm hogging your pet do you?" She said in mock sadness, clearly not taking my threat seriously. If you would like I could save you some." Her trill dark laughter was the last thing I heard before the phone went dead.

It was long and silent for a brief half of a second, and then my fearsome snarl roared through the still forest. I threw my phone, uncaring of where it landed or what it hit. I was moving again, my feet blurring at their new heightened speed. Never have I moved so fast in my entire existence. Never have I had the need to.

Bella...I'm coming!

* * *

.:BPOV:.

The haziness in my head expanded, and I became more and more faint. It hurt. Harsh and unyielding, the pain sabotaged any effort of mine to dare to hope that I'd make it through this. There was no hope. I suddenly realized the swinging motion of the world was of my own doing. I was rocking my upper body side to side slowly, painfully back and forth. Too much hurt. Everything hurt.

_Just finish me off_, I pleaded in my head.

"Riley, leave," Victoria demanded viciously. "I don't want her blood tempting you and shortening my time with her."

"I can handle-" he began to protest, but she cut him off.

"Go back to the newborns!" she hissed. She obviously wanted me to herself, without having to worry about being interrupted.

_Yes, Riley_, I thought absentmindedly. _Leave so she can finish her job, and this can all be over. Go back to the newborns._

A small part of my brain hovered over "newborns", knowing there was something significant about the word. I gave up trying to figure it out in a matter of seconds. I was too exhausted to think straight.

There was silence around me then. All that could be heard were the agonized cries that managed to escape my lips and the frantic beating of my dying heart.

Victoria kicked me over onto my stomach. I buried my face in the wet overgrowth of the woods as I felt her hands wind around both my wrists, pulling my arms behind me, and stepping lightly on the center of my back. I cringed, biting my lip forcefully as I waited for my arms to be broken. I hoped for my body to be already too detached from the world to feel any thing.

"Don't take this too personally, Bella. This is mainly about Edward." Her foot pressed harder against me. "You were just an unlucky human, who happened to be at the wrong place," I heard her smile, "at the wrong time."

Her hands tightened, firmly capturing my wrists, and I let out a low whine when she forced her foot down against my back. But I didn't break.

A faint, fierce noise echoed with the wind, and Victoria had let my arms go before completing her objective. They dropped powerlessly against the forest floor and my body dropped along with them. My head smacked into the lush green. I was already numb to feel anything new, I assumed, when the fall didn't hurt my head. The only thing I could process in that sense was the pain already flowing through every inch of me.

Victoria swore under her breath. Picking me up off the ground and throwing me loosely over her shoulder, she started running. The air swarmed around me quickly. It felt cooler, good against the burning pain. The first, and possibly only, comforting thing since my encounter with her.

Several snarls ripped through the air simultaneously, causing Victoria to speed up her pace. The noise startled my thoughts. What was she running from? Where were we going? My head pounded as the rush of the air attacked from all sides.

I wanted to die now, and she wasn't letting me.

A sudden hiss slipped from her lips. It was long and deadly, menacing in its strength. She continually growled and snarled, one after the other, a never ending stream. Although it sounded strange, like there was more than one of her.

My head swirled.

Wait. She wasn't alone, I concluded, as furious growls rumbled across all around us. There were more of them, more vampires. They did not sound friendly. Would they fight over me? The last one standing in one piece got me for lunch? Maybe I should care more. I knew I should care more. But I failed in doing so. My leg felt dismembered, and sharp slivers of excruciating pain rebounded relentlessly through my body. It was not something I intended to keep feeling, so I tried to ignore it until my life was over. It was impossible to completely accomplish that, though, and it only made me more eager for eternal rest.

The other vampires grew closer, until I could hear their growls like they were right next to me, and I felt powerful unnatural gusts of air brush by me, like something was swiping at me and missing.

There were more sounds, too, I realized, furrowing my brow. I was surprised how clearly I could hear - my other senses were not working so effectively.

Someone was saying something. What, I couldn't understand. There was also a light trickling sound, like a stream, but it grew faster and heavier. By the time Victoria came to a stop it sounded like gallons of rushing water.

Why did we stop?

Victoria's body vibrated with a feline growl. She turned left and right and then around. What was she doing?

I heard the others again, they surrounded us. We were stuck now. Trapped.

I grimaced. A force in my side was about to break loose. It felt like my ribs were snapping. That might very well be the truth, I thought solemnly. The ache in my side where Victoria injured, the ribs hadn't snapped all the way, though they had been close, and now the pressure against her shoulder was too much. I had to move before they gave in. Sure, I was going to die anyway. But I would react to the pain nonetheless.

Edward's face glowed in my mind. Beautiful, wonderful. My own personal angel. The only person I have ever loved so passionately and absolutely. I'm glad Victoria let me apologize to him, even for a brief moment. He deserved some sort of goodbye. I never did him or his family any good. This would be better. I would not be around to doom them with my ill fate.

The time for thinking had run out. My ribs were on the brink of imploding. I needed to act.

"It's too late," Victoria hissed, both furiously and smugly. "She's dead!"

Wild, vicious snarls erupted again, angrier this time it seemed. They were becoming impatient. They wanted me now, dead or alive - it didn't matter to them.

A scream clogged my throat and I held it there. I needed to move, despite the sure fact of death. The intense throbbing overwhelmed me, and my body involuntarily twitched. My eyelids rose carefully. My face was against Victoria's back, and I tilted my head up to see where we were. With my blurred vision, I saw where the sound of water came from. Victoria was standing on a bridge, and the river below it raced harshly down stream, threatening anyone who dared cross it's path.

I closed my eyes as gently as I could. My breathing grew heavier as the pain sharpened, becoming more defined and less bearable.

One of the other vampires growled in anticipation, but it sounded more pained than deadly.

I realized that for some reason they were not attacking. It reminded me of Riley, back in the beginning before all the craziness. He hadn't attacked either. My brow puckered again, my weak mind trying to unravel the weirdness of why none of these vampires were acting in the way they were assumed to.

That's when it happened. The force was too much, and my rib audibly snapped against my enemy's shoulder. There was no silent pause as I knowingly waited for the pain to hit; I felt it immediately. I half howled, half whimpered in pain along with someone's fearful snarl, slamming my hand against the side of Victoria's head, twisting off her shoulder so I could be free to writher on the ground. But the ground never came after Victoria had let me go. And suddenly I remembered the bridge more clearly, and the narrow width of it.

It was not until I hit the water that I panicked. My shoulder blade was out of place, my feet and leg contorted. I had no way of resurfacing. This was not the death I had pictured. This was not the quick, painless death I'd hoped for just moments ago. Now my lungs would burn in need of oxygen until darkness slowly, agonizingly engulfed me.

Beyond the darkness of the swirling water, all I could think of was Edward, and Charlie and Renee, and Jacob. In my thoughts, I apologized to them, sincerely sorry for all that was my fault, and the pain I was about to cause when I ran out of air...which was soon, I knew.

Just as I gasped, sucking in currents of ice-cold water, solid arms wrapped around me. My injuries cradled my body in intense ache and soreness, but whoever had me seemed to understand this, and their touch was light and gentle while being strong and secure. They never lost their grip. Soon, fresh air was fighting its way back into my lungs. Although I knew I was limp and lacked any ability to move, the person - or vampire, a small part of me reasoned - that had me was in control of the situation. I moved as they wanted me to, like a puppet. A dying puppet.

Someone was speaking... I think. It sounded like they said _Esme_, but that could have been my imagination twisting things into what I wanted to hear. The face of my vampire mother was drawn into my black mind. Her smile was sweet and kind. I would miss her, too.

Something pressed into my back... No, I was leaned against something solid. I was relieved that the world had stopped spinning and shifting. Things were confusing enough without that sense. But in its place came a sudden pounding on my chest. It hurt! I tried to scream but my throat was clogged. Suddenly, I started coughing, as a freezing flow of water came spouting out of my mouth, leaving my lips cold and numb. I struggled to open my eyes, but I couldn't. And, I didn't know if I wanted to see whatever was torturing me. Luckily the world was fading, and fading fast. Cold fingers pressed against my throat hurriedly. "Her heart's working too hard, her injuries are overwhelming her body," said a serious, honey-like voice. It reminded me of someone... Someone important.

I was fading in and out of consciousness now. I had no idea what was happening, or if it was a dream, or if I was already dead. It didn't feel like how I imagined death to be... A voice kept calling my name several times.

"Bella?" it would say, fear and anxiety covering every inch of it. "Bella, I'm sorry. So sorry. Everything will be fine, I promise." When I started hearing it clearly, I started to trust it. For some reason I knew it spoke the truth. With that, I began to realize that, miraculously, I had survived Victoria's wrath.

Despite the pain rattling through my body, and the memories of the torture I endured, I was so relieved that I wanted to express my bright, almost giddy feeling. I felt like laughing.

Then my mind gave way to exhaustion instead, and I slipped into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

.:EPOV:.

We hit Victoria's foul scent almost immediately after we talked on the phone. It was lucky, that's for damn sure. And certainly Victoria herself hadn't expected to be discovered this quickly. At least, I really hoped not, for then this would be a trap. But the trail was fairly new, and the unknown vampire who was in Bella's room was also here. A little ways further and Bella's scent was mixed with theirs. I didn't care if it was a trap or not. Bella was my only concern.

A ways further and I finally heart Victoria's hideous mind, her vile thoughts, her sadistic pleasure. Victoria had her hands locked around Bella's fragile wrists, and her foot was pressing readily against the middle of her back. My eyes shot wide with rage, my teeth snapped audibly, and my jaw tightened as I realized what Victoria was planning.

Bella's low, agonized whine set me off.

My legs pushed harder, sending me flying even quicker through the trees, leaving my family thoroughly behind me, as I snarled fiercely, loudly. I wanted Victoria to hear, to know I had found her, and to understand that she was the one who was going to die, not my Bella.

Shock burst through that red-headed demon's mind, followed closely by panic. She dropped Bella's arms impulsively, no longer focused on the torture she was set on inflicting.

Emmett and Jasper had caught up with me some, running a few yards from my side, using every strength they possessed to stay with me.

Carlisle and Esme were suddenly flanking me, as Alice and Rosalie followed behind Jasper and Emmett. Growls were rumbling deep in their chests as they each let a little bit more of their animalistic instincts take over in their hunt for Victoria.

Then, we could see her. The bright color of her fiery hair. The deadly blood-red of her irises. The sharp, ivory, almost claw-like fingers as they wrapped around the agonized human at her feet. I cringed as Victoria threw Bella's limp body over her shoulder. Victoria ran.

I snarled, irritated. Alice and Emmett imitated my frustration. Victoria was stopping at nothing to wreak her revenge. I wished I had never underestimated her before. James's mind had overpowered both hers and Laurent's, and because I failed to read them as I thorough as I should have, Laurent had very nearly killed Bella himself, while Victoria had managed this repulsive incident. Who knew she would ever out-rank her mate? I should have known. I should have seen something in her that made her a greater threat than we'd assumed. Why could I never do the right thing? Bella's life depended on me, and I constantly found myself in the wrong.

Bella's deliciously wonderful blood filled my nose, and I panicked. But it wasn't fresh. That was good. It would be easier for everybody, and no mistakes would arise, no one would get distracted - not that I had any trouble focusin on my priorities. Others I wasn't so sure of, including Victoria herself.

No fresh blood, however, meant Bella was bleeding internally. Depending on her state, that could prove fatal. Especially if we didn't get to her quickly.

As we raced through the air, gaining on Victoria, who weaved left and right trying to lose us, Carlisle cautioned us about Bella's physical state. When I got a closer look, I realized what he was talking about. Not only was she bruised and dirty, but one of her arms looked dismembered. Her ankle bones were obviously shattered, and the worst among it was her leg, twisted and shaped in the most unnatural, gruesome way.

The sight brought me an overwhelming feeling of raw fury. My eyes darkened into a deadly, ferocious gold, glinting with utter hate. I growled, first softly, in my chest, until it vibrated up my throat and broke piercingly through my venomous teeth, that were clenched together as I tried to control myself and keep steady focus.

My mind rushed to catch Victoria before she could get away. We needed something to stop her in her path.

Two cliff overhangs were just up ahead, parallel to each other. A rushing river sat at the bottom, between the two. Victoria was hoping to make it across with fast precision, for on the other side was her army of newborns.

I hissed at this appalling news. It all came together now. Everything was connected from the start. The ravagings in Seattle were due to Victoria. Emmett was right: she wasn't working alone after all.

Victoria's planning to trick us was futile with me here, and she knew this. But in these circumstances there was not much she could do to worry about that.

As our enemy began to round right, cleverly moving my family along with her, I read how she would decide at the last minute (a habit of hers, now, from so much time keeping Alice confused; I grimaced) to break left and bound across the bridge over the canyon.

"Jazz, Emmett, Rose. Jump over here," I ordered low enough where only my family could hear me, pointing to the cliff sides ahead. "Block her at the bridge ahead!"

They were already moving swiftly up trees, jumping from branches to branches until they went flying across the steep opening in the earth, landing on the other side and blocking Victoria's escape route just as Victoria flashed left onto the bridge. She slid to an immediate stop, hissing at the three who so inconsiderately blocked her path. She spun around, only to be face to face with me. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice formed a wall behind me, their arms out and ready.

My eyes roamed to Victoria's feet as her mind showed a part of her had to focus on keeping steady. On the bridge where we had trapped our enemy, the planks of wood were rotting, and the whole length of it swayed left to right, the carefully knotted ropes holding it together struggled to hold Victoria's and Bella's weight. Down below the water was black and roaring. Both sights made me uneasy.

Victoria was debating whether to make a jump for it, to hope she would make it over us without being caught, dropping Bella if she must. Victoria's mind was sharp, I admit. And evasion was her specialty. She had a keen sense for it. Even when things seemed hopeless, when they were supposed to be impossible circumstances to overcome, she could escape. It was her talent, I realized. However, talent or not, this time I would make sure she would not get away from us.

Victoria glared at me, her thoughts attempting to try and evade my hearing. It annoyed me that she was succeeding more than I would've like.

"It's too late!" she hissed suddenly, in her deadly feline voice. "She's dead."

My family and I broke out into wild, furious snarls. My growls held longest. Did she think we couldn't hear Bella's struggling heart? And evasive as she is or not, my ability isn't powerless. She can't fool us. Though, that never was her intention. She likes to play with us, with our emotions. She wanted to infuriate us.

Well, she succeeded.

I crouched, preparing to launch myself at her at a moments notice. The first chance I got I was taking, no exceptions.

Rosalie hopped infinitesimally closer to Victoria, who bared her teeth threateningly at my sister, her upper lip permanently lifted to show off her sharp teeth glistening with venom. Rosalie imitated the predatory expression.

Emmett growled a warning to Victoria, anxiously waiting for his chance to strike.

My attention focused in on Bella as I caught movement from her. Her head tilted slightly upward. Her face still wasn't visible, but I knew she wasn't unconscious. Had she been awake this whole time, suffering with the pain? An automatic growl rolled up my throat. I wanted Bella out of Victoria's arms. I needed her safe.

Carlisle and Alice stepped forward, arms outstretched to catch Victoria if she tried to run pass them. Jasper, on the other side, inched forward too, ready to pounce. His eyes were deep in strategy and anticipation. He wanted to end this threat against our family. I wished I could warn him, as well as the others, about the plethora of newborns just a mile into the forest behind Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

A crackling sound interrupted our tense scene. My eyes narrowed worriedly with Carlisle's, as we both recognized that the noise came from Bella, not the bridge.

_Her ribs..._ Carlisle was thinking, when, abruptly, something snapped.

Bella's pain-filled howl sounded. My eyes widened in absolute torment, realizing Carlisle was on the right track with his thoughts, and knowing what had happened. But then Bella started squirming to somehow find comfort in a pain that showed no mercy.

"Bella, no!" I snarled deafeningly, and I instantaneously, instinctively darted forward as Bella's hand smacked across the side of Victoria's head. Victoria, in return, let Bella easily roll off her shoulder.

I leapt for Bella, hoping to grab her before she fell out of reach. The river would have been too strong for her to swim through if she was in top physical condition. Now it was her certain death if she were to be swept away by it.

My fingers grazed across her arm, and were about to close over it, enabling me to pull Bella back to me, when Victoria's body rammed sharply into mine. A vicious hiss erupted out of both of us. Victoria's grip around my torso I couldn't care less about. I struggled to see over the bridge, to find Bella. I could have had her! I almost had her safe, away from harm! But then Victoria... She made sure I failed, she did it purposely.

Filled with a new wave of anger from that split second of struggle, my hands gripped Victoria's throat mercilessly as I tried to get free from her. A claw-shaped hand suddenly swiped across my face, causing an uproar of snarls around me.

Victoria's teeth snapped just inches from my throat; I moved just in time for her to miss, knowing her coming attack. Rosalie slammed into Victoria, ripping the red-head's arms off of me, and shoving her toward Carlisle and Alice. Alice wrapped her arms around the dangerous feline right when Carlisle missed.

I couldn't find the will to bother with Victoria as my family struggled to, until the bridge swung high to the left, giving me clear view of the river just as Esme's body disappeared into the water. She was after Bella, I realized. Her thoughts proved she had everything under control regarding Bella. That eased my mind, if only a little.

Alice was battling to restrain Victoria, but the effort was proving useless. She wasn't as strong as her opponent was. Victoria gripped Alice's arm and threw her into Carlisle. As both went tumbling into a tree, a path opened up. Thankfully, as Victoria started moving again, Jasper and Emmett had bounded back to the other side of the cliffs to block her, while Carlisle and Alice straightened themselves out. Victoria pretended to charge at them.

"Rose!" I grabbed her forearm and yanked her back.

Suddenly, Victoria pivoted back in our direction, startline the others. Her hand swung lethally where Rosalie just was. She didn't hesitate at the absence of an impact, and neither did Rosalie. As Victoria ran past us, my sister tackled her, jumping onto her back and wrapping her legs around her waist. Going for a group effort, I went for Victoria's legs, to hinder her method for running. Even if it only lasted a half a second, it was all the chance we needed.

But, before any other move could be made by anybody, the rickety bridge swung unpredictably one last time against the conflict happening on it, and then the weak, tiresome ropes that held it together tore in various places, ripping away from the solid earth in one abrupt moment.

Rosalie, Victoria, and I were suddenly freefalling toward the water.

I cursed when Victoria broke free from Rosalie's tight grasp, sending my sister flying into the rocky cliff side, and kicked free from me while I was distracted, sending me crashing into the opposite wall. Victoria leaped from boulder to boulder, higher, until she had reached the top of the rock wall once again. I watched her helplessly as she barely got past the retaliation of my brothers, who had once again jumped the canyon to try to block her escape. Alice jumped after them, as my brothers stayed hot on Victoria's trail.

I hit the water first, followed soon by Rosalie. When I resurfaced my eyes searched out Esme, then focused in on Carlisle. He was helping Esme up the precipice, and she was carrying Bella delicately in her arms, speaking fervently to him.

There was an inner battle I was facing now. Which direction to go? Bella or Victoria? Help heal the girl I so desperately loved? Or avenge her, and end the cause of all this?

"Go to Bella," Rosalie's irritated voice ordered from behind me. She was standing on a narrow bank on her side of the river. Strands of her golden hair clung to her furious face. "We can take care of the witch." She began to climb swiftly up the cliff, running off after Victoria, out for her own vengeance now.

But I wondered...could they really take care of her on their own?

Yes, they could if she was their only problem. But she wasn't, I quickly remember with a surge of fear. She wasn't their only problem, because they would run into more trouble than James's vicious mate. They were headed directly for the newborns!

Jasper would be an advantage there, but he was the only one. Dammit! They would lose!

I hurriedly climbed back to Carlisle, Esme, and Bella.

"Carlisle!"

"Nothing she can't recover from, Edward," he answered softly, knowing my question before I even asked it. And though that was one of my questions, surely, it was not the problem...but I was glad to hear it anyway.

I kneeled next to Bella. She was unconscious, but I could see the struggle she was having on the inside by the light furrow of her eyebrows. I ran my wet fingers carefully over her forehead, smoothing the crease there, and wiping a strand of brown hair from her face. I desperately wished I could erase all the pain she was feeling. It hurt to see her in such a state. So broken.

"Bella? Can you hear me, love?" There was no answer. She remained still and silent. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. "Everything will be fine, Bella. I promise." I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, hoping it would clear my mind, relax it for a quick moment. When I opened them again, I turned to Carlisle. "The newborns, Carlisle. They're Victoria's."

My parents both stared back at me curiously, startled by this unexpected confession. I rapidly explained what I heard in Victoria's head, and what Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were all headed for.

"Edward, you need to go help your brothers and sisters," Carlisle told me. He looked in the direction his other children had run off to, fearful once again that people he loved were in danger and needed help. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he turned back to me. "I'll be there right behind you."

I nodded and stood.

"Esme," Carlisle addressed apologetically, as he ripped up his jacket and continued bandaging Bella up the best he could so she'd live until she got back to our home, where her injuries could be treated before they became fatal. "I need you to listen carefully on how to take care of Bella."

My mother looked between Carlisle and I with wide eyes, but she nodded strongly. She knew she could not fight. And she had faith in us, as I had faith that she would care for Bella.

With one last glance at the sleeping girl who I owed everything to, I sprinted off after Victoria and my siblings. And, despite that I was determined to kill Victoria, there was no denying that I was scared. These newborns would not be easy. This battle was unexpected and unprepared for, and we were sure to be out-numbered and out-skilled.

* * *

**Thank-you all for the reviews! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

.:Jasper's POV:.

When the bridge's support collapsed, and Edward, Rosalie and Victoria fell toward the water, Victoria used that distraction as her escape method. There was no denying her cleverness. Her ability to strategize was close to rivaling my own, aside from the fact I had much more experience over her. But even as I planned the perfect trap to get the feral woman locked in my arms so I could tear her to pieces, somehow she proved more difficult. She slipped right through, not only my grasp, but Emmett's. It was the same way she had barely escaped my family and the wolves before. This woman clearly had a knack for evasion.

The instant Victoria got past our defenses, Emmett and I were off after her. There was no pause, no hesitation. We didn't let the slightest opening appear between us and our enemy that would allow her any chance to get away from us completely. We were not letting her get the best of us, and we would not lose her or this fight. After the treachery that was just committed, this threat was ending here and now. I would make sure of it.

As we ran, Emmett scooped up a massive fallen branch from the ground and threw it with all the strength he could muster. Hearing the whistling of it in the air, Victoria darted to the right before the branch could spear her in the back. No, it wouldn't have harmed her or incapacitated her in any way - but it would have slowed her down just enough for us to catch up. Again, she barely managed to get away in time. Emmett growled in frustration.

When we made the turn to follow Victoria, Alice was suddenly there. She was ahead of us, probably having to do with the fact she anticipated this outcome.

I watched anxiously as my mate swerved swiftly throughout the trees, inching closer and closer to the dangerous redhead. Alice was fast. Maybe she'd catch up with Victoria. If she can only slow her down then I could get there and finish her off. Hopefully before Alice gets thrown again...

There was another problem, though. And it was arriving rapidly. Emmett and Alice had to be aware of it, too, because they both hissed simultaneously.

Victoria was heading straight for the treaty line that separated our ground from the Quileutes. The thought she could cross it and we could not irked me. Victoria needed to be stopped before she reached that point.

"Hurry, Alice!" I yelled to her. She pushed her tiny legs harder.

Just as the invisible line cutting us off from La Push came into view, and Alice prepared to lunge herself at Victoria, something flashed in my peripheral vision. My eyes snapped to find out what it was while a new scent entered the air. Emmett cursed. And, suddenly, there were others! More vampires that were on Victoria's side. My eyes widened, because it was instantly apparent that these newcomers were freshly born.

My brother snarled as one rammed into him. But I paid no attention to Emmett - I knew he could take care of himself for the moment - because two newborns had sprung at Alice before she could do anything. Her face shifted into surprise and confusion; she hadn't seen this coming. Before her or the newborns had time to act, I was there by Alice's side, sending one crazed attacker flying in the other direction, and wrapping my arms ruthlessly around the other. I snapped his neck and ripped it from his body. As I tore at his arms, so the body was no longer threatened to put itself back together quickly, Alice sounded.

"No!" she snarled.

I turned quickly, afraid she had been targeted again. Instead, I witnessed Victoria making a clear leap over the treaty line. We hissed at the retreating enemy, along with two others. Rosalie had arrived, taking out a newborn that had clasped itself onto Emmett's back. Alice's head swayed back and forth between the newborns and Victoria. I could see the spark of fury in her bright eyes - she had wanted revenge for her friend, and for her brother. But it was too late, and there was a greater enemy to attend to now. I allowed Alice her moment of deliberation but I could not hesitate.

"Emmett, don't!" I shouted as I watched him charge straight on with a vampire that matched his size. He wasn't listening, and I threw a small female into Emmett's would-be opponent before they could make contact. Emmett's eyes shot to me in confusion. "Don't go head on with them - they can counter that easily," I told him and Rosalie. "Keep spontaneous."

The few newborns in the clearing screeched furiously at me. There were only four of them. Given, to were massive in size, and their double strength would be a problem for just one of us. But as long as these were all there was-

Shock and fear shot through me. There were no longer just four. The ones in front of us had friends. Emmett and Rosalie were backing up, alarmed and tensed, as the newborns were swarming into view now. In her rapid retreat, Rosalie had taken out the two smallest of the four already here - she was good, I noted. The larger ones came at Emmett and I. Their take down was easy enough with us capable of working together. But with every vampire defeated, their numbers only grew, until we were grossly outnumbered.

"Victoria!" Alice hissed again.

"Alice, forget about Victoria!" Emmett said.

"We need-" I started to say, finishing off one newborn and landing beside my wife. Half of me, like Em and Rose, was incredulous she was still worried about the fact we let Victoria get away when there was something much bigger approaching us. However, the other half of me was panicking, and I was debating whether to just throw Alice over my shoulder and make a break past the treaty line and straight for the ocean, swimming with her as fast and far as possible.

I could not leave my family behind, though. It was unthinkable. Alice would never forgive me, either.

But the prospect of us winning this was grave, and I was about to tell them we needed back-up or we'd lose...badly.

Out of nowhere, a deafening growl erupted in the forest.

Every newborn turned with wide eyes, tensing, unfamiliar with the noise. My head spun, and I saw what Alice was trying to say before.

Victoria was sprinting back this way. Frustration was written all over her expression and weaved throughout her every facet of emotion - as was panic. Two giant wolves were on the chase. Another pounced from the side in an attempt to snare our enemy - of course, Victoria dodged, the wolf missing by an imperceptible margin.

I had never felt so grateful about seeing werewolves.

Although Victoria slipped passed that wolf, she couldn't get by all of us. And when she dove under another wolf who had tried to attack her, she encountered Alice, who's foot slammed into Victoria's chest, sending her backward into a large, black wolf. He was one of the few I could actually put a name to. Sam's teeth latched onto Victoria's leg and smashed her head first into the floor. Victoria's scream was, rightly, very pleasing to my ears, despite how unwelcoming her emotions were.

At their creator's cry, the newborns were on a rampage. The half closest to the wolves took action. I was only able to take out one before they all crossed the treaty line. I saw Alice had successfully taken out another. Then her eyes darted to me, wide. At that moment I sensed someone behind me. I pivoted on my heel, my hand swinging up to grab the newborn by it's throat, but Alice beat me to her. She dove - as one would into a swimming pool - clear over me, it seemed, since she came from above me, and clasped her hands onto the newborn's shoulders, her nails attaching tightly. The newborn howled, and as Alice's feet swung over, planting on the ground, Alice flipped the newborn over her head.

Edward very suddenly appeared in the clearing, entering at the exact space that newborn Alice had thrown was aimed for. Edward's hands turned into claws, and he braced himself. When he caught the newborn, it writhed in obvious pain at the impact and screamed, but Edward did not lose his grip. He then used it as another weapon, and threw it into a wall of newborns ganging up on Emmett.

All three of my family members smiled at their team work, and I felt my wife's smugness at her clever manuevering. Her lips twitched upward. I was glad that whatever had been obscuring her visions just minutes ago was no longer a problem.

But this fight wasn't over yet.

I growled as two small newborns came at me from the side. I swept them off their feet, snapping one's neck instantly while pinning the other down. Just as my teeth sank into their neck, Victoria dashed by me, startling me. I stood up, ready to chase after her, dropping the torn newborns I had at my feet. The distraction the wolves were having with the newborns that crossed onto their territory had made an escape route for their creator to take. I debated whether to run after her, but I refused to leave Alice unprotected - even if, at the moment, she seemed to have things under control. It only took one slip, one miscalculation or surprise attack to trip her off, and I could not fathom the idea of her hurt in any way.

Then, right as she nearly disappeared beyond the shadows of the trees, Carlisle brushed by her at a tremendous speed, knocking her into Edward's and Rosalie's awaiting fangs. I was surprised, as well as a little impressed, that Carlisle did not hesitate or hold back. He tossed aside the arm he managed to take off in his hasty move.

With Victoria's death a heavy cloud of anxiety had been visibly lifted from my family's shoulders. There were simply the newborns to contend to now.

As the fighting continued, my peripheral sight was taking in the other's whereabouts.

The wolves were a blur of teeth, fur and paws. They smothered their enemy vampires with enthusiasm. And apparently they were content with allowing us to do the same. Victoria had given us a common enemy, and so we were unpsoken allies for the time being. Together, we'd take care of the vampires she created to detroy us. My family and I would deal with the ones on our side; the wolves would deal with the ones on theirs. I knew their priority was the people of Forks, La Push, and Bella, but I was thankful for their help nonetheless. Counting that there were at least twenty newborns, I knew that, alone, my family would have been severely, inconsolably damaged when this battle ended.

My attention landed on Edward and Carlisle. They were fighting back to back, and that wasn't right.

I shouted a warning at them, telling them to get away from that position, and they immediately darted in opposite directions, just as two newborns collided, each having their opponent just disappear. The two grew so furious at each other for smacking into them, that I knew instantly we didn't have to worry over them anymore; they would tear each other apart within seconds.

I destroyed another unfortunate vampire in my wake, and searched out the other members of my family. I knew all too well that it was dangerous to worry about anybody over yourself in a fight. Did I have much choice, though? I've spent decades in an environment not that much different than what must be hell, and I only ever took care of myself, only worried over myself. Nothing else mattered to me, and I was miserable. Now, I had people worth fighting for, worth protecting, worth loving and worrying over. As much as I knew that perhaps I should be in my old frame of mind while battling newborns again, I simply could not go fully there. I was stronger now, and I refused to go back, even for a moment, to how I used to be.

And besides, I've learned how strong love can make a person. We still had less numbers on our side, but we nevertheless had the advantage. We had something to fight for besides ourselves. We had love.

Alice was flipping and cartwheeling around as she made her job that of leading newborns into unsuspecting traps. The death portion of those traps were instructed by Rosalie. Emmett seemed more than fine on his own - he seemed to be relishing in this challenge, finally able to test his brute strength to it's fullest ability.

Edward and Carlisle were still teamed up. Every vampire Edward speeded by, piercing their limbs with perfect precision, Carlisle was right behind him, finishing them off and throwing them in a pile, murmuring an apology before every shredded body.

Pieces of vampires began to litter the area, and, while Carlisle had already started the piles, I told Alice to start the burning. I watched her back, tearing apart any creature who dared attempt to get at her.

And as I the tearing of vampire skin died down on both sides of the treaty line, and as my alert eyes took in the battlefields, I realized this fight was well on it's way to over. We would prevail. I smiled when Emmett's booming victory cries emphasized our win.

Edward left immediately when he knew we had everything under control. He was anxious to get back to Bella - and who could blame him? Just imagining Alice in the situation Bella was in... Unspeakable.

The destruction of Victoria and her uncontrolled army pleased us all. Of course, relief did not drown out the guilt Carlisle felt as he sympathized with our fallen kind. He knew my history, and he knew as well as I that these twenty plus newborns were, on a level, innocent and did not deserve their fate. It was a sad way of life to be changed simply for the sake of battle and sacrifice.

How many other things would I be reminded of today that I should feel appreciation towards?

Perhaps, my gift of empathy? It isn't always pleasant, connected with the emotions of every person within a certain radius, but, as I stand beside Carlisle at the edge of the treaty line waiting for the wolves to return - as most had run off after newborns who were trying to escape - I understood how helpful my talent was. The wolves' tempers, for one thing, were less of a danger with me around to calm them.

"What's taking them so long?" Emmett complained. "What, can't two handfuls of werewolves handle a little batch of vampires?"

"Emmett." Carlisle's voice was disproving. "They have done us a great favor today. We owe them."

"Mind you, they didn't do it for _us_, Carlisle," Rosalie said.

"It does not erase the fact they did it, nor the gratitude I feel."

Rosalie was irritated. It was obvious he just wanted to go home and move on, back to as normal a life as possible. But the Cullen way has always been standing together as a family, even in the event of thanking those who gave us their assistance. And my sister was loyal, so she would not leave us.

"I am sure they also would appreciate being informed of the event leading up to this conflict, regarding Bella and her condition."

"Oh yes, lets tell the werewolves we had been careless and let Bella slip right through our defenses, resulting in extraordinary amounts of suffering on her part. Yes. That will get us on their good side," Rosalie retorted. "Trust amongst us is definitely in our near future."

She was loyal, yes... But there was no denying that she had always been aggressively outspoken.

When the pack finally arrived, one by one, my adoptive father seemed to be actually deliberating Rosalie's sarcastic words. I wondered vaguely if he was planning on lying, but quickly trashed the thought. Carlisle must be simply debating whether to thank the wolves for all their help and then leave, or to tell them the whole story right now.

As my power encompassed the pack, I took my own perspective. Now might not be the right time for a history lesson. The wolves were heated, still entwined with their animal instincts, and, even with my ability, the slightest anger could set them off on us. Carlisle was realizing this, and I felt his confusion on what was right finalize as his mind concluded an answer on the matter.

I'd never know what that answer was, however, because after Carlisle's sincere thankfulness, the wolf (the female, I recognized) that was farthest from the pack's circle, snarled at something on her left. Instantaneously she had bounded after whatever she saw. I felt the emotions in them all go haywire, ranging from alarm to fear to anger.

And suddenly, a stray newborn jumped from the trees, and the female wolf lunged straight for it.

"No, don't!" Alice and I shouted together. My feet inched to help automatically, but I had to stop myself; we could not cross onto their territory. And right now, even if they had made an exception due to our intentions of helping them, they might mistake us for another enemy in their state of mind.

In any case, I cringed, as it was too late anyway.

The newborn locked it's diamond arms around the wolf. They rolled across the ground, the wolf's jaw snapping viciously at the creature in a pointless attempt to get free.

The intense fear in the area spiked when the vampire exposed it's venom-coated teeth about to make impact with the animal it had captured.

Luckily it never got that far, the other wolves closest to them had descended, and a russet colored one managed to get the newborn free from his fellow pack memeber. But it was a costly save. The newborn got it's arms around him instead, and he didn't hesitate before squeezing his arms together to snap the opponent. A crying yelp of pain shot through the forest, and the wolf went limp, smacking into the floor when his friends freed him from the deathly arms that crushed him.

A tiny gasp came from my wife. "Oh no..." she whispered. There was something about this wolf's well-being that meant more to Alice than the other canines. There was only one assumption that put reason to it: that was Jacob Black.

The other pack members fiercely, angrily obliterated the newborn they had missed earlier, who had now hurt one of their own.

Carlisle's resistance was nearly nonexistent when someone was hurting, when he knew he could help them; he immediately stepped forward to plead that they let him treat Jacob. The offer was not lightly taken up on. But, in the end, they really had no choice but to use a vampire doctor. It was amazing that even the wolves could not deny Carlisle's humanity, no matter what level they accept.

"Well..." Rosalie murmured in a low voice, her tone impassive. "We can add immense guilt to Bella's diagnosis now."

Alice gave our sister a look. But we all knew it was the truth.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews :] **

**Back to Bella next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

.:BPOV:.

It felt like days had passed when I finally opened my eyes. No longer was there the dim light from the cloudy afternoon sky, but a darkness with a faint glow. It gave me just enough light to recognize that I was in a room, a familiar one at that. The smell of blood was faint but noticeable, mixed in with a medicinal scent. I was laying on a cot, I noted; the corner of the room was set up like an infirmary, complete with an x-ray machine, odd instruments, and IV bags. I kept my eyes carefully away from the needle I felt secured in the crevice in my arm.

The memories of my capture were dim. Although they came back to me slowly, they did come back. Most were unclear and hazy... But I knew that the fact that I was alive was unbelievable. The pain wasn't bearable, and I was so sure of death. What had saved me? To survive... To survive still in one piece... It must have been a miracle that did it. It certainly wasn't luck, in any case.

Murmurs interrupted my train of thought. They came from right outside the door.

"There's not much left," someone said. "Most of the fires have burned out now, and what is left is on their side. We will have to thank them again when morning comes and I head over there to check on things." My brain clicked. I suddenly put a name to the voice. It was Carlisle. So, that must be who's study I'm in. I was with the Cullens. I was safe... But how? And for how much longer? I reasoned with myself that it had to be Edward and his family that had saved me - which truly was a miracle. But what had become of my capturer? She wouldn't have been happy...

It was silent out in the hall. Whoever Carlisle was talking to did not respond right away.

"Relax, son," Carlisle continued. His voice was gentle, comforting. "Victoria is no longer a threat, the newborns have been taken care of, and Bella is safe and recovering nicely." His information caught me off guard. Victoria was dead? I pictured the ferocious feline vampire with her blazing, out-of-control hair and vicious gaze, peering sadistically down at my agonized appearance as she afflicted her revenge upon me. My throat let out a dry sob as my memories became sharper.

The door opened abruptly and a quick, soft breeze floated by. Someone was next to me now.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward's worried voice asked. I played it in my head a few times, as it's pleasantness covered the memories I did not want to relive. My eyes strained to focus on his smooth shape beside me. It was too dark to make out any features, but I knew his perfect marble brow was creased, and his molten-gold eyes filled with guilt. I desperately wanted to touch him, to prove to the part of my conscience that feared he was merely an illusion.

"Edward..." I mouthed his name as my voice, it seemed, hasn't decided to work just yet.

"Yes, I'm right here, Bella." He touched my hand lightly, stroking my skin with his thumb. My heart fluttered as the proof I needed came, the evidence that erased any ounce of doubt I had that he was here with me still. What did I ever do to still be lucky enough to have him? "You're safe now," he assured, misreading the reason for the increase of my heart rate. I turned my hand around carefully, so our palms touched and I interlocked our fingers.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I hadn't noticed he was in the room. Another lamp was turned on and the room lit up, enabling me to see more clearly. Esme was in the room as well; she came over to stand behind Edward. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder and smiled at me, a tinge of sadness and apology visible on her face.

I wondered for a second if my voice box was working yet so I could answer Carlisle. I gave it a shot.

"Good," I said. It came out hoarse, but it was audible at least. But Edward's eyes flashed and his hold tightened around my hand. Neither Edward nor his parents looked convinced that I had answered honestly. In truth, though, I couldn't feel anything; whatever pain killers they issued for me had worked wonders. Still, I was afraid to move in case I woke up the pain I knew was lurking somewhere in my body. To keep them from questioning me further, or insisting that they needed to pamper me now that I was awake, I decided to get answers out of them instead. "What happened?" I asked groggily.

Edward's jaw clenched, his grip tightening - just slightly - around my hand. I waited patiently for a minute, until Edward still hadn't answered.

"What happened to...Victoria?" I asked again, hoping my voice came out stronger and more stern. I nearly winced when Victoria's name came out, however, and Edward hadn't missed it.

His look was fierce, yet still remaining tender, as he stared at me. "Victoria will not hurt you anymore, Bella." It seemed to take all his self-control to stay calm. I heard the enmity in his voice as he spoke her name. Where I spoke her name with fear; he spoke it with hate. Edward continued without pause. "She won't ever be a problem again. And neither will her newborns."

This news stunned me silent for a moment.

The red-eyed monster skulking in my bedroom flashed in my memories. I remembered Victoria mentioning something to him about that, about newborns...but my senses weren't working accurately at the time to understand much of what she was saying. Now, however, I knew instantly that newborns was significant for something more major than just a couple of misfit vampires. It had to do with the ones terrorizing Seattle. Was it merely coincidence? It was a pretty big one... Were they connected with Victoria somehow? Was she the cause of them?

Edward read the confusion on my face and, though reluctant, continued.

"The newborns were the ones we had been worrying about regarding Seattle; Victoria created them all herself. They were all brought to this life for a single purpose." His eyes darkened. "To help her get to you."

My stomach curled as that sank in. It actually made sense. Any army of newborns - though I wasn't sure how many there were - could easily get through the Cullens. At least distract them so Victoria could have her fun. She probably even hoped that they would eliminate my vampire family all together. I shuddered.

"We would never let them touch you, dear," Esme reassured me.

"They are not around anymore anyway," Edward stated darkly. "We took care of them, along with Victoria."

"With the pack's help," Carlisle added.

The pack? La Push? "Jacob?"

Edward nodded. "We were close to the treaty line by the time my siblings caught up with Victoria; I knew she had ran as fast as she could in that general direction to reach her support system of vampires, but the others hadn't know. I joined them as quick as I could - after I knew you were safe, of course. We assumed she wouldn't stay to fight, that she would simply use her pawns to deal with us and she could get away. It almost worked." He clearly did not like that. "But Sam and his pack arrived, blocking her advancement on their land. They chased her back over to us. We finally ended her there, but the newborns that had been attacking were the real problem at that point." My stomach flipped several times as he explained what was going on while I was out cold and, apparently, in Esme's care. They killed Victoria... They battled the newborns... I felt the anxiety for my friends and family clouding my thoughts.

"Is everyone okay?" I struggled to get the words out.

Immediately, I spotted Edward's hesitation and the glance Carlisle and Esme shared. Edward grimaced when he knew it was too late to cover his unwillingness to respond.

"Who is it?" I asked in a whisper.

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked at me again and answered, "A newborn got his arms around Leah. Jacob saved her...but with a price." He read the panic in my eyes. "He's fine, Bella," he assured quickly. "He was hurt, certainly, but he is recovering just as you are, and his injuries were no where near the scale yours are. His leg was crushed in a few places, that's all."

_'That's all'_? Jacob was hurt because of the hate Victoria had for _me_. He could have been killed; any of them could have been killed! Leah nearly was, until Jacob... Oh no. What had I let happen?

"Bella, breathe please," Edward pleaded, cupping my cheek with his cool hand. The room had suddenly gotten very hot, and I was glad for his icy touch, or I might have passed out. But I wanted to see him, to Jacob. I needed to check for myself that he was all right. As much as I loved Edward I knew he edited things so I wouldn't be frightened, so I wouldn't hurt. Especially in my present condition, he wouldn't want to put any more stress on me. So how do I know the extent of Jacob's damage did not go beyond what Edward was telling me?

Carlisle spoke up then.

"I treated Jacob myself, Bella. Thanks to his interesting werewolf qualities, he will recover in a mere couple of days; a week of rest and he'll be as good as new," he promised.

This made me feel better. A little. I began to relax, at least.

Carlisle smiled at me as Esme stroked my hair; both were very comforting. Sometimes I thought they were more effective than Jasper was at soothing a tense atmosphere.

"Carlisle will be going to check on him tomorrow," Esme told me.

"Yes. It's very fortunate the Quileutes are allowing me to help them." The vampire doctor smiled thoughtfully. Then he glanced back at me. "Although neither of you may be up for visiting, or having visitors, just yet, I'm sure he'll be just fine to speak with you over the phone."

This thought comforted me further. I really wanted to see Jacob, to apologize and to see how he's feeling for myself. But, as I looked down at my bandaged body, I knew Carlisle was right; a phone call would be the only thing either of us would be capable of. The sight of my anxiety dwindling eased the tension in the room considerably. Carlisle and Esme each gave me one more loving smile before silently exiting the room, closing the door behind them. I guessed they wanted to give Edward and I a little privacy.

Edward brushed a loose strand of my hair back behind my ear. His hand hovered on the side of my face, caressing. He smiled gently at me and I could easily see that he was expecting more questions from me. And there were so many questions I wanted to ask. So much confusion I needed cleared up. I had no idea where to start. That's when I remembered Alice.

"Why was Alice unable to see me?"

Edward grimaced. "Apparently Victoria got lucky. One of her first newborns, your kidnapper, had some sort of a...shield which made him immune to Alice." He stared intently into my eyes. "You disappeared completely. Alice was going out of her mind coming up the driveway after dropping you off. At first we assumed that Jacob perhaps had come to see you unannounced."

"At first?"

He frowned. "Well, even if it was Jacob - and I had a horrible feeling it was not - I had to make sure... When we got to your house we immediately smelled Riley."

"The vampire who kidnapped me."

Edward nodded solemnly. "We followed yours and Riley's scent. It was not until after our…phone conversation," his eyes burned with a dark gleam, "that we hit Victoria's vile smell; the only thing worse than werewolves," he muttered.

I cringed in rememberance of that call, and how much pain it must have caused him. It made me physically sick.

"I am sorry, Bella," he continued after a moment. "I'm ashamed to say that I became content in our defenses, in Alice - all of us had. I knew better than to let that happen; when you become copmlacent, things can easily slip by you. Allowing that very thing to occur was inexcusable. Victoria should have never gotten her hands on you, let alone have one of her newborns take you from your own home. None of us anticipated that Victoria was capable of such drastic actions. Another slip up that I knew fully well I should have avoided: underestimating the enemy." He growled quietly in frustration at himself. I wanted to stop him and his guilt, but he went on quickly, fiercely. "I will never forgive myself for letting her hurt you the way she did. I am not even going to ask for you to forgive me - I don't deserve it. Not after..." His struggling face lost it's placid exterior as the corners of his mouth pulled in a tighter frown, his eyebrows furrowed in both anger and sorrow while his eyes flamed with a deep anguish, mixed with the blackest fury.

I waited patiently for him to compose himself.

I could barely hear his voice when he spoke again. "Seeing you like that…twisted and broken." The memory that he was seeing I could easily picture, and I shuddered. I wish he never had to see me like that. He shook his head sadly, his eyes moving to my gauze-wrapped leg and ankles, and the bandages covering nearly my entire body. I vaguely wondered if this is what a mummy felt like...if it could still feel anything... Which it can't, I don't think... I shook my head so my brain would focus again, feeling a bit insane now due to my strange thought process - I'll blame the medicine.

"It's not your fault," I told Edward. The emotion on his face did not budge from remorse, though. I hated his nature to take the blame upon himself for everything that goes wrong. Nobody is perfect; why must he feel he has to be the impossible for everybody, and that one mistake automatically has us disappointed in him?

"That is quite an argument, and easily debatable," he said. But his eyes hardened as he stared at my face. "But, you know, it's not _your_ fault?"

"Well, I _am_ the one with the horrible luck." I rolled my eyes to give it a more joking tone, but he saw through it.

"Bella, since the very beginning none of it has been your fault. There's no denying that trouble tends to find you wherever you are," he smiled fondly, a tad bit tired too, as he shook his head. "But I shouldn't have been so careless. Leaving you unprotected for even a moment was a mistake when your life was on the line. Your luck might me bad- OK, it might be a tad catastrophic," he rephrased when seeing the expression on my face, "but I refuse to let you take any responsibility for this." His golden eyes held mine forcefully, trying to make sure that I understood, that I don't try to take fault for any part of what happened. I sighed, too tired to argue _this_ point right now. But I refused to forget.

When Edward seemed satisfied he relaxed slightly.

With my thoughts no longer on our conversation, the feeling of my healing figure was gradually slipping through the meds. My leg was tired of lying straight. I desperately wanted to bend it, to sit cross-legged, or to shift my body until I was comfortable, but I knew I couldn't, or shouldn't for that matter. For the first time I could really feel how weird my leg had been shaped. The thought made me a little queasy; I hurriedly went back to questioning Edward.

"So...what did you tell Charlie?"

"He doesn't even know your gone...," Edward answered.

"Yet."

He smiled.

"When he wakes up he will find the note on the fridge you left for him." I stared at him, confused. "The note basically explains that Alice kidnapped you again while he was sleeping on the couch, and you will be back tomorrow after school. If he calls here Esme could easily vouch for that. And that should give us enough time to come up with a brilliant Bella moment to explain why you're bandaged from head to foot."

"Right. Should I have fallen from your window? Or perhaps I merely tripped and tumbled down your stairs; that's happened before. Maybe a tiny UFO came crashing from the sky, taking me out in it's landing."

"All very plausible," he agreed, chuckling at my sarcastic tone.

There was a soothing silence that followed his laugh. We stared at each other; I couldn't take my eyes off his face, even if I wanted to. Suddenly he leaned down and his cool lips gently brushed against mine. At his touch, a burst of butterflies were sent fluttering through my body, with a vibe of elation swirling in my head and overtaking any thoughts that had me anxious or guilty. I let myself forget everything but him for a moment. I was extremely grateful to be alive, but I was even more so that I could still feel the unprecedented affection I had for Edward. More, that I still had a chance to be with him for eternity. I had been right: it was a miracle that saved me. Edward was the miracle.

"I love you," I whispered when our lips separated.

That breathtaking lopsided grin I loved so much spread across his face. But, unfortunately, my body was dead tired still, and my grip on consciousness was waning fast. Edward could see that. He kissed my forehead gently, and told me to rest. My mind didn't want to listen, but everything else was annoyingly obedient. As my eyes fluttered closed I continued to fight it. I didn't win, naturally. The last thing I remember before I fell into sleep was Edward's melodic, loving voice as he told me he loved me too.

My dreams were surprisingly pleasant that night - the lingering passion from Edward's words floated in my head like an enchanted mist, creating my dreams accordingly.

When I awoke the following morning, however, there was something immediately strange going on. I might have been groggy and sore, certainly, but I was not hallucinating. I was startled, as well as confused, to find that another hospital gurney was set up beside mine and that Alice was laying in it, bandaged up to very nearly match me.

"Good morning, Bella," she greeted me cheerfully after I speedily rubbed my eyes and turned my head as far as was painless to see her more clearly. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Alice? What?" My brow puckered as I tried to make sense to the scene next to me, partly wondering if I was still dreaming after all. How in the heck could the white gauze wrapped around her arm actually appear to be blood stained?

Alice frowned at me. "It was terrible, really," she started to explain. Her lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout. "I wasn't paying attention to the wet, winding road on our way to school, Bella. And..." Her expression, if possible, became even more sad. "And when that deer suddenly appeared in the street I didn't think, I just acted! I mean, I couldn't just hit it - the poor defenseless thing! I slammed on the break and swerved the car..." She gasped dramatically, her eyes wide and thoroughly convincing for her story. "But I couldn't see the other car coming around the corner until it was too late, and because of the rain I was already hydro-planing at an incredible speed. We screamed so loud, Bella - we did."

As she paused, her wide eyes marinated in very convincing panic, I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. Things were starting to piece together. What else would have caused me to end up like I was? I was awake enough now to understand, yes. And I wasn't so out of it that I would dare question Alice's lack of physical evidence. However, there was a certain problem in her explanation that didn't make sense to me, because it was clear that I had been riding with her.

"What...other car?" I asked in a low voice.

Alice's round eyes widened further, and guilt took over her features. She prolonged her answer for dramatic effect, I assumed. "...Jacob Black's," she finally said. Then her face scrunched in remorse as she wailed, "He was just running errands for his dad out here in Forks - what are the odds? I"m so sorry, Bella! It's all my fault!"

Ah. They were throwing Jacob's injuries in with mine - and Alice's.

"It's so good that the boys had spent one more day camping and were on their way home that morning, passing us right at the accident. They managed to get us out, and we were closer to home so..." She trailed off in thought before she shouted in despair again. "Oh, Charlie's going to hate me! He should hate me; you should hate me! _I _hate me!"

"Alice, it's not your fault," I sighed, humoring her. I had to admit, if I didn't know what really happened I would have fallen easily for Alice's theatrics. There was something so heartbreaking about her performance. I knew Charlie would fall into her spell instantly. With that, I also knew there was no way for my dad, or anybody, to question this disaster. Only, poor Alice would be stuck in this pretense for a while - which makes me think that she might not be faking those 'tears' of hers after all...

"Don't try to make me feel better, Bella," Alice sniffed.

"Okay." I turned away from her. I smiled when, from the corner of my eyes, I saw her glare at me. But then a thought occurred to me. If I was driving with Alice in her car... "You totaled your Porsche?" I asked her in disbelief.

Alice looked appalled. "Goodness no, Bella! The Volvo."

"Oh."

A door slammed open from downstairs, making me jump.

"The scene of the accident is all taken care of," Emmett boomed.

Suddenly, Edward and Jasper were both in the study.

"Alice!" Jasper ran over to his wife. "Are you all right, darlin'?" And that set off another wave of Alice's theatrics.

"Save it for Charlie," Edward told them with a roll of his eyes. He sat in the chair next to my bedside.

"_'Save it for Charlie'_? That's like telling an actress to wait until the day of shooting to read her script for the first time. Practice is key," Alice shot back at him matter-of-factly.

Edward smirked at me as he shook his head at his sister. "Well, in any case, we won't have to be worrying about Charlie not believing our story," he said. "Have you heard it?"

"Unfortunately," I mumbled.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, then.

"Better." He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to see how much truth was in my words. "A little," I added for his benefit. He sighed and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I saw his apology rising to his lips and I quickly stopped him. "Don't say 'sorry'!" I demanded. "This is not your fault, Edward."

"Yeah, Edward. It's mine!" Alice said. She took her arm out of her sling and slapped the back of her brother's head. "Haven't you been listening?" Before he could turn around and glower at her, she had her arm placed back in it's cast, and her head was leaned helplessly on the pillow. "I'm crippled," she whimpered with the saddest expression I'd ever seen.

I don't know why, but something about their exchange - Alice's attack, Edward's glare, and Alice's quick mood change - I found incredbily hilarious. Laughter burst from my lips, and I could not stop. It hurt my aching body be laughing this hard... But it was so funny.

"I'm confused," I heard somebody say.

"Why is she laughing?"

"Well, you know what they say: Laughter _is_ the best medicine."

"I'm supposed to be on the same medication as her; does that mean I should giggle uncontrollably for no reason at all?"

"I'd rather you not, Alice."

"But she looks so happy; it looks fun..."

I tried to calm down, and I knew I was turning bright red, but every time I got a semblance of control I'd look at Edward or Alice and the memory that somehow was hysterical to me replayed in my mind, and I found myself giggling again. It didn't help that Alice started laughing in her windchime voice; I figured she was trying to imitate me, but she sounded so much like a giggling chipmunk that it fueled my amusement further. Emmett was eventually driven to come see what was so funny. As was Esme and Carlisle.

The medication I was on was surely helping this lack of self-control with my fits, but a part of me must simply be so relieved that, after all that's been haunting us, we finally have a period to simply be worry-free. Sure, there were the Votluri that were impatiently waiting my change. And there was my change itself that had to be dealt with carefully, especially regarding Charlie, Renee and the wolves... And I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to Jacob. How would things end with my best friend (not that I wanted things to end at all), and how was he doing? I will never forgive myself for what I've done to him... Yet, Victoria and her newborns were finally gone and done with, and everyone was all right - or would be, at least. That was something worth "laughing-for-no-reason" over. So, I would figure everything else out later, when my head was clearer, when the darker pieces of reality set back in. For now, I just let myself laugh. In result, the confused Cullens were actually enjoying this relaxed moment in our lives too, and they deserved that, if anybody did. It helped a lot, as well, that a beautiful, rare kind of laughter could be heard right beside me; it was Edward's. And I just knew that no matter what happens next in our journey, whether it goes uphill finally or decides to fall once again...I will always have him. Edward will always be right by my side - and I wouldn't have it any other way.

END

* * *

**Yes, that is the end. It was a small little story that I wrote a long time ago. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**If you liked this story you'd probably like one of my other ones, called _New Moon, Same Sky _(I know, dumb title. But I won't change it - the cheesiness has kind of grown on me...). It's set in NM, while the Cullens are gone, and Victoria and her newborns attack Forks. The Volturi intercede, the Cullens hear of something on the news that sends an instant chill of dread over their family, and things get...interesting. ****I don't usually advertise my other stories, even on my own stories, but since this one was so short I decided I'd throw an option out there for you as it's in the same genre. :]**

**I appreciate every review! You guys are almost as awesome as cupcakes. Almost. ;P**


End file.
